vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia
Dahlia was a witch and the elder sister of Esther Mikaelson, the sister-in-law of Mikael, the maternal aunt of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, and Henrik Mikaelson, and the paternal great-aunt of Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall, Hope Mikaelson. A thousand years ago, she and Esther made a pact that would allow Esther to have children, if she were to give her first-born child and every first-born child afterwards to Dahlia as payment. It's unknown if Dahlia is alive, but Esther fears that so long as Klaus' daughter is alive, Dahlia will return and come for the entire family. She is a relative of the [[Mikaelson Family|'Mikaelson Family']], via her sister. History Dahlia was born in the 10th century. She was the daughter of unnamed parents and the oldest sister of Esther. Unlike her younger sister Esther, she devoted herself to the mystic arts and grew to become a very skilled and powerful witch. Unable to bear children, Esther came to Dahlia and begged her to help her have a family of her own. Dahlia pointed out that if Esther hadn't abandoned her heritage as a witch in pursuit of marriage and motherhood that she would be able to help herself. However, in spite of her disappointment in her sister, Dahlia agrees to help Esther but warned her that such magic would require a great sacrifice. Desperate with no where else to turn, Esther blindly agreed. Some years later, Dahlia returned to take the first-born child of Esther and her husband Mikael, Freya. She threatens Esther that if she does not deliver on her end of the bargain, that not only would she take Freya, but the children of her children as well. Esther vowed that she would immerse herself in the Dark Arts and would one day defeat her sister. Dahlia was not intimidated and stated that Esther could never match her power. Afterwards, Esther told her husband that their daughter died in the plague and with their son Finn, and unborn son, Elijah, they set out on a journey to the New World. Dahlia's fate after taking Freya is unknown, although Esther feared that Hope's birth would cause Dahlia to return. The Originals Series Season Two In a flashback in Wheel Inside the Wheel, during a snowstorm, Dahlia is seen chanting in her cottage. A woman, her sister, enters and pleads for Dahlia to use her magic to help her bear children. Despite being upset that her sister prefer to have a family rather than develop her witchcraft, Dahlia agrees to but warns her of the sacrifice such magic calls for. Dahlia comments that she cannot refuse her sister and agrees to help. She embraces her sister, who is revealed to be Esther. Later, Esther explained to Klaus that after the "death" of her first-born daughter and his oldest sister, Freya, plagued by grief, Mikael distanced himself from Esther which led her to begin an affair with Niklaus' biological father. However, it was later seen in a flashback that Freya did not die by disease, but was taken by Dahlia because of their pact in which Dahlia would claim Esther's first-born child. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, when Finn was captive of his brothers he finally shared the true about their births: their mother's deal with their aunt. He also told that Esther was forced to give Freya away. Finn tried to arouse some compassion for their mother but Klaus only saw in it an other reason to kill Esther. Not giving up, Finn explained that the deal is for what Esther tried to kill Hope - because the deal worked for every first born and Dahlia will come for Hope. Personality Dahlia is a wicked, manipulative, and spiteful woman as evident when she collected her niece from Esther and threatened to take all of Esther's children. She was devoted to witchcraft and found the idea of starting a family ridiculous. However, she helped Esther get pregnant but only for her own agenda. It is implied that she was not always like this, as Esther trusted her enough to ask her for help, and did not think that the price Dahlia demanded would be what it was. Physical Appearance Dahlia is a brunette unlike her sister who was blonde. Her cold brown eyes are an indicator of her apathetic personality. She shares some resemblance with her nephews Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrik. Powers and Abilities The extent and limits of Dahlia's powers and abilities are unknown, but she is clearly far more powerful than her sister Esther. Relationships Esther Mikaelson Dahlia's relationship with her younger sister is a seemingly complicated one. Dahlia seemed to disappointed and angered that Esther chose to devote her life to being a wife and mother instead of devoting life to witchcraft. In spite of that, she seemed to care about her sister when Esther begged Dahlia to use her magic to help her get pregnant and agreed to help her. However, Dahlia tricked Esther and took her oldest daughter and even went so far as to threaten taking all of her children if she did not cooperate. Appearances The Originals: Season 2 * Wheel Inside the Wheel (flashbacks) * The Brothers That Care Forgot (mentioned) Trivia *In ''Wheel Inside the Wheel'', it was revealed that Dahlia was Esther's older sister. It is unknown if they are the only children to their parents or if they have other siblings as well. * The fans consider her the 'Rumpelstiltskin '''of the series as she did collect her niece Freya because of a deal she made with her sister before she got pregnant. *Freya MikaelsonDahlia knew Elijah's name before he was born. It is possible that this was due to them already knowing the gender of the child, and deciding on a name. *Freya MikaelsonIronically, Dahlia criticized Esther for not practicing witchcraft when it was through Esther's hatred for Dahlia that that led Esther to grow her power in Dark Magic and later be known as one of the greatest and most powerful witches of all time, while Dahlia was never mentioned. **However, in spite of everything Esther has accomplished and how considerably stronger her magic has grown over the years, Esther still appears to be terrified of Dahlia, even going so far as to sacrifice her own granddaughter so that Dahlia would not come after the family. *In the ''Night World series, a black dahlia is the identifying symbol for the witches. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals206-0010.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0050.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0099.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2298.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2326.jpeg Dahdahdahlia.png References TBA See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists